Harry Potter and the Protector
by CrazeeALaLoki
Summary: Lord Voldemort has risen. This story follows a girl who has been called on to make sure that Harry Potter makes it through his fifth year alive. But is she strong enough? Can she cope with potentially facing one of the greatest, most evil and diabolical w
1. Chapter One

Hi, eh!! Thanks for coming! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm hoping that it turns out nicely. I've just got a few things to point out, now that I'm finally here:

This is a fifth-year fanfic. Yes, I know I'm a bit late ... Hehe, I'm still having fun with it. This story does have more of the Weasley twins and Lee in it, but less of Ginny ... I love her, but I couldn't really fit her in. Oh, and Oliver Wood will be at Hogwarts, even though he's supposed to be out of school for what ... 2 or 3 years by now? Oh, well. Oh, and **warning**: this is very Ron/Hermione (-sigh- I love that couple, no offence to H/H fans), Fred/OC and a lil bit of Harry/Cho too.

Hopefully, I'll be able to update once a week!! R&R, please and thankie!!!! Anywhuzzles, on with the disclaimer and chapter one!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series; I do own my OC, Sarah, some spells, and a couple of miscellaneous things throughout this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter One**

As I arrived at King's Cross Station, I took a rather bulky letter from my backpack, remembering my first time opening it.

_**- flashback -**_

It was a sunny summer morning, when a barn owl swooped through our kitchen window, dropping the Daily Prophet and a few letters onto the breakfast table, and flying back out afterwards. Of course, this was a perfectly normal thing to happen in our household, especially in the mornings. You see, I attended the Ontario Academy of Magic. You may find this hard to believe, but I am a witch. I was about to go into my fifth year at the Academy and I can perform many complicated spells and make several difficult potions.

So, back to the letter and newspaper. My father automatically reached for the newspaper, while my mother flipped through the mail.

"There's a letter for you, Sarah," my mother said, tossing the thick manila envelope onto my plate.

I glanced at the address. It was addressed in emerald green to "Ms. S. Strilchuk, The Breakfast Table, 131 Cartier Crescent, Hamilton, Ontario, Canada". Smiling to myself, I tore open my letter and read:

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Strilchuk,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Please note that the new school year begins on September the first. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Fifth years are permitted to visit the wizarding village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress'_  
  
At the end of the first page, I stopped, taking it all in. Hogwarts – one of the most prestigious magic schools in the wizarding world – wanted ME to attend! An audible gasp escaped my lips and it became slightly hard to breathe.

"What's the matter?" my mom asked anxiously.

"Mom...Dad...my letter is from Hogwarts – you know, the best wizarding school in the world?" I explained to the quizzical looks on my parents' faces. Both my parents are Muggles (non-magic people) so they don't know or understand much about my world. In fact, I didn't even know I was magic until I got my letter from the Academy, telling me I was. Although I told them of everything I could after my first year of magic, and I keep them filled in on new information, sometimes they just can't comprehend the world I live in.

"Oh, yes – that's the one in England, right?" my dad questioned with a look.

"Well, yes, but...the headmaster sent me an owl awhile back, wondering whether I'd like to learn there for a year. You know, because my grades are so high." I allowed a modest smile here. "Of course, I owled back the same day, saying I would love to go for a year at Hogwarts, but I would have to discuss it with my parents first. I guess the Headmaster took it for a 'yes' and sent me this letter, which has all the details, plus it says I WAS ACCEPTED!" I said these last words with such excitement that my parents smiled widely and chuckled quietly.

I handed the first page of my letter to my parents and read on:

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
__Fifth year students will require:  
  
__Four sets of plain work robes (black)  
__One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
__One pointed dress hat (any colour) for special occasions  
__One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
__One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings or silver, black fastenings)  
__One dress robe (any colour)  
  
Set Books  
__All fifth year students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
__The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Five) by Miranda Goshawk  
__A History of Magic (Intermediate Version) by Bathilda Bagshot  
__Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling  
__An Intermediate's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
__Magical Drafts and Potions Two by Arsenius Jigger  
__Dangerous Beasts and How to Defend Yourself by Newt Scamander  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
__The Monster Book of Monsters by Anonymous  
__Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky  
__Arithmancy by Bert Brahtsenburg  
__The Study of Ancient Runes by Volodymyr Kohutchuk  
__Numerology and Grammatica by Rory Senora  
  
Other Equipment  
__1 wand  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)  
__2 set of glass or crystal phials  
__1 telescope  
__1 set of brass scales  
  
Students may also bring either an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
__Students (second years and up only) are allowed their own broomsticks'_

'Woah,' I thought to myself, 'this is going to cost so much for us – I mean, if they let me do this.' My happiness darkened a bit. I shook the envelope to see if there was anything else in it. A few more pieces of parchment fell out – the Hogsmeade permission form, a letter from the headmaster to my parents and a letter from the Deputy Headmistress to me. I gave the list of books and equipment, along the Hogsmeade permission form and the Headmaster's letter, to my parents. I could almost hear the fluttering of my acceptance at Hogwarts heading out the window. I heaved a sigh as I started to read my letter from Professor McGonagall:

_'Ms. Strilchuk:_

_There are several rules and regulations that you should be aware of during your stay at Hogwarts. I expect that a few, if not many, of these rules will be similar to those at the Ontario Academy of Magic. The rules I would like you to pay the most attention to are as follows:_

_1) Absolutely NO ONE is allowed out of their common rooms after hours.  
__2) No magic is to be performed in the hallways or between classes.  
__3) Physical fighting, duelling and/or hexes are NOT permitted on Hogwarts grounds._

_You may be exempted from particular rules, considering certain circumstances ('Huh?' I thought with confusion, 'I wonder what that's supposed to mean...'). To get to Hogwarts will be somewhat complicated. Since you aren't old enough to Disapparate and Apparate here in England, you will have to use a Muggle airplane or Muggle ship of some kind. Take a plane or boat and get to London, England. Once there, you must take a Muggle form of transportation (taxi or bus) to King's Cross Station. Ask someone to show you or find the platform barrier between platforms nine and ten. Your platform is nine and three-quarters, as you already know. To get to it, you must walk straight at the platform barrier. You will be able to walk through the wall and land on platform nine and three-quarters. YOU MUST DO THIS CAREFULLY TO AVOID MUGGLES NOTICING YOU. Give your train ticket to the conductor and board the train. Make sure to be at the train station at least ten minutes before eleven o'clock. The train ride will be at least 6- 8 hours._

_Now, once you arrive at the station, follow the students down a dirt trail. Do not bring your bags, because they will be taken up separately. You will reach an opening where stagecoaches will be waiting for you. Get into one and it will take you through the gates to the front entrance of Hogwarts. Go down the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall in which I will be. Do not worry about finding me – I will find you. From there, I will take you to my office to be Sorted into your House._

_I will then bring you back to the Great Hall and show you to your House's table. After the feast, kindly go up to the High Table to Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster. He will take you to his office and have a serious talk with you. He will then show you to your Common Room and give you the password for the given fortnight._

_I hope this is all clear, but if you have any questions, please send me an owl._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress'_

I skimmed over the note again. Loads of questions began to form in my mind. How do you get Sorted? What are the Houses she speaks of? 'They must be an important part of everyday life for her to put so much emphasis on a certain House's Common Room or Table,' I thought as more questions filled my mind. What if I get lost? Does Hogwarts have Quidditch teams? (I loved Quidditch – I was my school team's keeper and I owned the third best broom in the world called the Magma) And the question that was bugging me the most was: What kind of special circumstances would I be in? I would have liked to ask Professor McGonagall all these questions, but none were important enough to send an owl for.

I glanced up at my parents. The book and equipment list and the Hogsmeade permission form lay forgotten on the table. My mom and dad were reading the Headmaster's letter wide-eyed, like they couldn't believe something. I watched a few moments, as they finished the letter. They looked at each other, communicating silently with their eyes. They seemed to reach some sort of decision, because they turned to look at me. Mom looked somewhat sad and worried and Dad – well, he hid his feelings well. Then they each broke into a wide smile, allowing a sense of pride to leak out.

"So you say that Hogwarts is one of the most prestigious schools in the wizarding world?" my father began.

"Yes," I replied, gathering my thoughts to try and convince them to let me go. "Albus Dumbledore – the headmaster – is in the First Class Order of Merlin and was asked to be Minister of Magic for England, and they have so many more subjects I don't know yet, so this would be a great learning experience for me and—"

"Okay, okay," my father said, laughing. "No need to set up a defence! We have decided" (I held my breath in anticipation) "that it is imperative that you go to Hogwarts this year," my dad announced with a smile.

For a moment I couldn't speak – one whole year at Hogwarts to learn new subjects and meet new people and discover the English wizard culture...it sounded great! A smile spread across my face slowly, daring to show a mere fraction of my happiness.

"Really? You're not just toying with my emotions now, are you?" I dared to ask.

"Nope," my mom replied, "not in the least. Now, there's a mountain of work to do, and you know what to do first, right?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhm...send Bili to Hogwarts to tell them I'm coming?" I guessed.

"No – well, yes, I guess you should do that first," my mother admitted. "But I was thinking more along the lines of...cleaning your room."

I groaned inwardly.

"Ok, fine – I'll do that next," I agreed. "Bili! Please come here – I have toast!!"

Bili was my snowy owl and there is no way she can resist toast – it's her all-time favourite food! So, sure enough, she came gliding into the kitchen and landed in front of me, nipping my finger affectionately. I fed her a couple small pieces of toast and started scribbling a note, saying,

"Now Bili – you have a very important job to do. I know you are still kind of young and you've never flown this far before, but I know I can depend on you." Bili ruffled her feathers proudly. "I need you to fly to England and give this note to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. It just says I am allowed to go. Ok?"

Bili stuck out her leg for the letter in response. I tied it to her leg and she took off out the kitchen window. I ran to the window and called, "Please make sure it gets to her by July 31st, Bili!"

"Now that that's done, Sarah, get your butt upstairs and clean that room until it shines!" my mother emphasized.

I trudged upstairs, taking nearly two hours to clean my room until my mom was satisfied. Then we decided to go on a shopping spree, and took my brother and sister with us. My brother and sister are both magical, with my brother going into his first year at the Academy and my sister going into her second. My parents thought that we might as well take them with us, and buy their school supplies as well as mine.

We decided to go to Wildabloone Alley, which was in Toronto. It would definitely have the many things I would need, as well as beginner things for Matthew and Laura. My mom lifted the bag of Floo Powder off of the mantelpiece of our fireplace. I grabbed the extra bag of Floo Powder from the end table and walked over to my mother. I plunged my hand into the depths of the bag my mom held, grabbed a handful of the Powder and threw it into the crackling fire. The fire turned a bright green and the flames became high. I climbed into the fire, which felt like warm breath, shouted "Wildabloone Alley!" and was whooshed away from my house. I tucked my arms in so they wouldn't bang on anything as I spun faster and faster. I landed quite hard in the fairly large fireplace of Hatsney's Pub, which was in Wildabloone Alley. I jumped out of the way of the fireplace (for the rest of my family would be arriving just after me) and tucked the extra bag of Floo Powder into my purse. As I started to brush the ashes from my shoulders, my sister and brother emerged out of the fireplace. Next my mom, then my dad, popped out of thin air and into the fireplace, almost bumping into one another. After straightening ourselves up, we walked out of Hatsney's Pub, Laura and Matthew in the lead. Matthew headed straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies to gaze at the new Firebolt 750 open-mouthed. He looked imploringly at mom –

"No," she said.

"No what?" Matthew asked. "I didn't even ask you anything."

"Okay, ask me something."

"Can I have a broomstick?" Matthew begged.

"Absolutely not. You're not allowed one in your first year, plus right now you don't know how to ride one. Oh yes, before you try to ask me again – no, you cannot because **I** **said** **so**," my mother stated, closing the discussion and my brother started to pout – until he looked around the Alley and remembered why he was there. To get the things he needed to_ start school_. Ever since I began my years at the Academy, my brother was always fascinated and wanted to go with me. So fascinated, in fact, that he thought my wand was some kind of toy and decided to cover my room, and himself, with some kind of goo one day; Mom gave him a severe lecture and he didn't do it again. But that didn't stop him from wanting to go; when he got his acceptance letter, he was completely ecstatic – off the walls with excitement. So with that thought, he brightened once more and dragged my parents over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The day was very hectic – we must have gone into ever shop at Wildabloone Alley at least once, and we had to go back to Gringotts Wizard Back twice for more money. By the time we reached home, we were all laden with packages of every size and every shape imaginable. We had bought robes, a new wand for Matthew, supplies from the Apothecary (for Potions class), several kinds of wizard treats (Ice Mice, Chocolate Frogs and Peppermint Imps), dress robes and hats for Laura and I, and even a black cat for Laura which she named Felix and a salamander for Matthew which he named Oz. We dropped our packages in the middle of our living room and collapsed on the sofas at about seven in the evening, too tired even to get ourselves up to bed.

* * *

So, that's chapter the first! What do you think?? Please let me in on your opinions! Oh, and I guess I should state that the whole flashback scene isn't finished yet, that's for the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again!! I thought I'd give you all two chapters to nibble on, seeing as this one's just a shortie.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own all that great HP stuff - it belongs to JKR, of course! I do own Sarah, my OC and some other stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After our day of shopping, the remaining days and weeks of summer vacation just seemed to fly by. Before any of us knew it, it was time for me to leave for London. We decided to send me on the three a.m. flight because I might sleep in too late at a hotel and miss the train. This way, I could sleep on the plane and have a bite to eat before taking a taxi straight to King's Cross Station. We arrived at the Lester Pearson International Airport in Toronto an hour early and were waiting restlessly for my departure to be called over the P.A. system. I couldn't believe how little stuff I had brought – just two suitcases, my broom case, my violin case, my purse and my carry on suitcase! I was beginning to be afraid that I had forgotten something...no, I had my robes...my wand was in my purse...Bili and her cage were already underneath the plane...and all of my books were packed (they must have been because my dad was certainly complaining a lot about the weight of my luggage). But I had no time to dwell on that, for my plane had been called on the P.A. system.

"Departure 519 to London, England is now pre-boarding. If you have a small child, are a senior citizen, need extra help from our staff, or are a person under the age of eighteen, please head to Gate 6 immediately, and..."

"Well, that's you, Sarah," my dad stated, rolling my carry on towards my gate.

When we got there, we said our quick goodbyes (Mom got a little teary-eyed), and promised to write at least once a week. I took a deep breath and boarded the plane. Contrary to our plan, though, I was way too excited to sleep. A few hours later I was just starting to drift off, when our captain came over the speakerphone to say that we've started our descent into London. My exhilaration mounted as we drew closer to the ground. The captain mentioned the time and I fixed my watch to his. 'Woah,' I thought, 'it's only nine o'clock. I definitely have time for a bite to eat.'

It was about a quarter to ten in the morning by the time I was finished eating. Since I had no clue as to where King's Cross Station was ('I should have looked that up at home,' I thought grumpily), I thought I'd better get going. I hailed a taxi within the next five minutes and hopped in. It took nearly three quarters of an hour, but we eventually got there. I paid the driver what he asked, plus a tip (we'd had the currency changed before I'd left) and got out of the car.

**-end flashback-**

And there I was: on the inside of King's Cross Station, with the bulky letter inside my hand. I pulled out Professor McGonagall's instructions to read, once again, the part about the platform barrier. I checked my watch, and saw that it was 10:35 a.m. I was still a bit hungry, so I went inside, bought a crumpet and hot chocolate and sat down at a table with my luggage. Bili started screeching a bit in her cage, so I gave her a few morsels of the crumpet. That quieted her down. It was ten to eleven when I finished, so I pushed my trolley up to the platform barrier between platforms nine and ten. 'Now,' I thought, 'I've just got to walk straight into it.' Making sure the Muggles weren't looking at me, I walked quickly to the wall. I was breathing hard and bent my head just as I was to collide with the wall. I closed my eyes, expecting a horrid crash, but – nothing happened. I stopped and slowly opened my eyes. Widely. A large, scarlet steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" engraved on it was looming over me.

'I did it!' I thought triumphantly, as a sigh of relief escaped my lips. Then I remembered I should go straight to the conductor and give my ticket in. As I pushed my way through the immense crowd (for there was a whole lot of people), I found that the conductor was wearing scarlet robes – 'probably to stand out from the mob of black robes,' I reasoned. I pulled my ticket from my purse. I walked up to the conductor and presented my ticket.

"Thank you," he said politely. I started to heave my luggage onto the steps of the train. "Would you like some help?" he asked, noticing my trouble.

"Yes, thank you," I panted, handing my heaviest suitcase to him, as well as my carry on and violin case. He muttered something to the suitcases, tapped them with his wand, picked them up as though they weighed no more than a feather and disappeared into the train. I quickly grabbed my second largest suitcase, my broom case and Bili's cage, and hurried after him. I followed him into an empty compartment near the caboose, where he placed my suitcase, carry on and violin case in the overhead section. I positioned my second suitcase and broom case on top of them, and Bili's cage went on the seat beside me.

I took a look around. 'Woah,' I thought again, 'this compartment could easily fit six or seven people.' I gazed out the window as the train started to pull away from the station. Outside, there were so many waving parents and small children. Some of the children were crying for their brothers and sisters, wishing they were going with them. I thought of my family. Even through all my excitement, I already missed them. I sighed, pulled out a book from my purse, and started to read.

* * *

Yay! Second chap's up!! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness, but please R&R! I'd really appreciate it!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello again, eh! Thanks so much for the review, Polly! You know you're the reason this is on the net in the first place. Hope you like this chappie!!

-sigh- I love Lee and the Weasley twins.

**Disclaimer**: JKR's got the beautifully intelligent mind that created HP, not me. I do own my OC (Sarah) and a few other things in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

About five minutes later, my compartment door slid open. I looked up from my book to see three boys, two of which were red-haired twins. They were all staring at me, making me slightly uncomfortable. They continued this for five or so seconds longer, until one of the twins seemed to find his voice and asked,   
"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."   
"Sure," I replied with a smile, glad they stopped looking at me so. I moved Bili carefully to the seat in front of me.   
"Thanks," he said, sitting down beside a boy with dreadlocks. His brother sat across from them. "I'm George Weasley, by the way, this here's Lee Jordan," George told me, pointing to the boy with dreadlocks, "and this is my brother Fred," nodding to the boy ahead of him.   
"I'm Sarah Strilchuk," I replied. Silence followed for a few seconds after that, and I gazed out the window, watching the trees and mountains go by and thinking of my book.   
"You're not from around here, are you?" blurted George's twin, Fred.   
"Well, no. I'm from Canada," I answered.   
"They have wizard schools in Canada, don't they?" Lee Jordan asked, and I nodded fiercely. "So why are you going to Hogwarts? I mean, why wouldn't you finish your years there?" Lee questioned, genuinely curious.   
"Well," I paused, thinking about which way to put it. "A couple of months ago, I got an owl from your headmaster, requesting me to learn at Hogwarts for a year. I'm not exactly sure why he wanted me at Hogwarts yet, but I'm supposed to have a talk with him after the Welcome Feast in his office." Fred and George shared a look. "I suppose that'll be when I'll find our why I'm here," I finished. I didn't want to tell them that Dumbledore hinted that it was because of my marks that I came...what if they thought I was bigheaded and snotty? No, I couldn't tell them that.   
"Oh. What year will you be in?" Fred asked.   
"We're in seventh," George added.   
"I'm going into fifth. You guys are so lucky to be almost done school. I really like school, but I hate it when the summer's here and there's nothing to do, since you can't do magic. I'm afraid the Ministry'll catch me or something. It blows!"   
"Yeah, we know what you mean. George and I keep hoping they'll forget to give us the notes warning us not to use magic over the holidays. But," Fred said sadly, "it hasn't happened yet."  
I laughed and said, "There's a whole lot I don't get about Hogwarts right now...like what are Houses? What are they supposed to be there for?"   
"Ok. There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Fred explained. "Gryffindor's the best House by far – most people wish they were in it. Ravenclaw's full of smart ones who like school and Hufflepuffs aren't too bad. It's Slytherin you don't want to get into. All the bad wizards and witches come from that House – and all of the people there are mean gits. They're really just for what dormitory you'll stay in for the rest of your years at Hogwarts. You have classes with your House and eat with your House."   
"You also can get your House points by doing a good deed or getting answers right in class. You can lose them by breaking the rules – but only if you get caught," Lee told me and grinned mischievously. "At the end of the school year, whichever House has the most points wins the House Cup – which everyone wants, so it's usually a pretty close thing, with the points and everything."   
"Oh," I said, finally understanding. "So what Houses are you guys in?"   
"We're all in the same House – Gryffindor. Do you know which House you'll be in? Or which one you want to be in?" asked George.   
"I don't know which House I'll be in yet – I have to get Sorted in Professor McGonagall's office. I'd like to be in Gryffindor, especially since I already know people who are in it," I said with a smile, "But Ravenclaw seems better suited for me, since I love school. Either one would be fine."   
At that moment, a large noise was heard outside and our door slid open. A smiling, dimpled woman was standing there, with a cart holding several kinds of wizard treats. She had Liquorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Ice Mice, Peppermint Imps, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and more.   
"Would any of you dears like anything off the trolley?" she asked nicely.   
Since I had already eaten, I wasn't all that hungry. I just bought a couple of Cauldron Cakes (my favourite) and some Chocolate Frogs for the cards (I have about 270 of them), paying my 5 sickles and 21 knuts. The Weasleys and Lee, on the other hand bought at least ten Ice Mice each (I wondered what they were going to do with those, since they just stuffed them into their backpacks) and a bunch of other desserts, which they ate as we went further into the country. Suddenly I remembered something I meant to ask Professor McGonagall.   
"Do you guys have Quidditch at Hogwarts?" I asked hopefully.   
"Are you kidding?" Fred practically shouted. "Each of the Houses has a team – it's more intramural than playing other schools, though. George and I are on the House team – Beaters," Fred said excitedly, "and Lee's commentator." Lee beamed proudly. "What's your position?"   
"I was Keeper at the Academy. I'm so glad that Hogwarts has Quidditch. It'll be a good way to start off the year. I absolutely adore Quidditch – it must be the best game in the universe! I follow the nationals, even though Canada only makes it to the first round of semi-finals. But I bet all positions are taken in the Houses, right?" I asked, gloom trying to take over me.   
"Well, I don't know about the other Houses, but I suppose most Gryffindor positions are taken. I know Keeper is taken on Gryffindor's team," Lee said, and I almost cried (but hid my tears well). "But you guys, what about Katie Bell – didn't she graduate last year?"   
"Oh yeah, she did! Great player, and rather attractive too. You should try for her position – she was a chaser," Fred told me. "There'll probably be loads of people trying out for it –" (my heart skipped a beat) "– but you could make it I bet." I blushed. "However, I'm warning you, Oliver Wood – our captain – is brutal with candidates for our team," he said jokingly.   
I gave a small smile, secretly worrying. 'It may not by my dream position," I thought, 'but I want to play Quidditch so much. I hope this Oliver Wood isn't too tough.'   
Fred, George, Lee and I talked for the rest of the trip. We talked about everything. They told me about the teachers and subjects and I told them about Canada. We spoke about our families (both the Weasleys and Lee were pure bloods). They told me about their many adventures in Hogwarts, and where all the secret passages were. By the end of the trip, we were all really good friends.   
The train came to a stop. I remembered to leave everything in the train, just like Professor McGonagall said, and we all left the compartment. When we got off the Hogwarts Express, some friends called out to Lee and the Weasley twins. As they ran after them, Fred called back,   
"Hope to see you in Gryffindor!"

* * *

So, that's the end of the third chapter. Come on people out there, please R&R! I'll love you forever!!! Hehehe, hope you had fun - later dayz! 


End file.
